


A Jedi and a Sith

by Pixiespriteify



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiespriteify/pseuds/Pixiespriteify
Summary: Two sides of a coin, two Orders at odds. Kara Danvers, steeped in Jedi tradition and teachings, crashes into Lena Luthor, Apprentice to the current Sith Lady. Though both have deep-rooted prejudice about the other, they're forced to put that aside to escape a dangerous situation.





	1. Chapter 1

“Again,” said the voice, the one that made her blood boil, her fists clench. With a deep breath, she steadied herself, focusing her determination. Then she released it, reaching out with her mind to embrace the Force. Blue lightning shot from her fingertips, arcing across the room and exploding against the far wall. “Better,” mused the voice. Slow footsteps tapped lightly against the flagstones as they circled her, inspecting her.

Already she was drained. She had been at this training for hours now. Hours trapped in the vaulted halls beneath her mother’s mansion. One day it would be hers.

“You’re more hesitant than your brother. You need to _feel_ it. Draw on your anger, your desire.”

“My brother,” she replied with a raised eyebrow as she watched her mother pace around her, like a lion circling its prey. “Went mad and was killed. I don’t plan on ending up the same way.”

Her mother chuckled, accompanied by the low hum of her light saber. “A pity. He showed such promise." The red light cast her features into eerie shadow. "More than you, at any rate.”

With that, Lillian Luthor swept forwards, the red blade arcing towards her adopted daughter. Lena’s own saber shot into her hand, the saber humming as it emerged just in time to block her mother’s attack.

“Such a pity the Rule of Two still applies,” Lena spat, following up with a quick swipe. Lillian dodged back, hurling a Force punch at her. Lena dispelled it with a wave, sending her own wave back.

Her mother moved with grace and poise, her technique much less flashy than the Sith Lords of the past, but just as ruthless. Lena had learned a lot in her years of training, though her mother had always favoured Lex. Still, she excelled at her studies. Her own technique wasn’t as tight as her mother’s, but more fluid and adaptable. Lex’s style was all power, though not blindly so. Many a time she had been bested by him, but the opposite was also true. They were fairly evenly matched.

However, that was the old Lex. And now he was gone.

With a fierce cry, she launched a barrage of attacks at her mother, allowing her rage, her fury, to drive her attacks home.

* * *

Kara rolled her eyes when she heard the voice in her ear. “He’s going to run.”

“He’s not going to run,” she replied confidently.

“Kara –”

“No, Alex! He won’t do it, I know it –”

“He’s running.”

Kara cursed as she flung herself down a flight of stairs, chasing after their target. She locked onto them, sensing them through the Force as she dodged and dived her way through the crowds. She was reluctant to unsheathe her saber in such a congested area – it would only lead to chaos. So she opted instead to hurl the young Twi’lek into the wall using the Force. She heard the satisfying thud up ahead and skidded to a halt beside him, placing her hands on her hips.

“You shouldn’t have run,” she panted, dragging him to his feet.

“Get off me!” he shouted, struggling against her. “Jedi scum!”

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but she felt a shadow fall across her, a wave of Force pinning the man against the wall painfully.

“Shut up,” commanded Alex, lifting him so his feet left the ground. “Tell us what we need to know.”

“I’m telling you nothing!”

Alex grinned, tightening her fist. “Good.”

Kara’s brow furrowed as the man cried out in pain. “Alex –”

“Okay, okay! I delivered stuff to a lab out on Kalimahr! I was only following orders!”

“Orders from who?” asked Kara, folding her arms.

“I’m dead if I tell you.”

Alex scoffed. “You’re dead if you don’t.”

Kara cast a look at her sister before she returned her attention to the man. “Just tell us and we’ll protect you.”

The man seemed to realise that he had no choice. He slumped, still being held against the wall by Alex. “It… it was Cadmus,” he mumbled quietly, as if sharing a terrible secret. Alex and Kara exchanged a glance. “A Cadmus lab. In the north sector near –”

Suddenly, he screamed, loud and horrible. It drew the attention of passers-by.

“Alex!” shouted Kara, darting forwards to his jerking body. “Stop!”

Alex held up her hands, the man falling to the ground. “It’s not me!” was the yelled reply as Kara collapsed to her knees beside him. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he choked, coughed and lay still.

For several seconds, Kara tried her best to wake him up, to resuscitate him. But it was too late. Scarlet dribbled from his lips, ears and nose, forming dark rivulets across his face.

Kara got to her feet, her fists clenched. “Cadmus. Another implant.”

Alex nodded, running a hand through her hair. “That’s three in a month.” She quickly stooped and went through the Twi’lek’s jacket and clothing, searching for any clues or evidence. She came up with nothing. “Let’s head back. Master J’onn will want an update. We can let the security forces deal with this.”

“Hey!” pouted Kara, jogging to catch up with her sister. “I’m the Jedi around here.”

Alex merely grinned as they rejoined the bustling crowds. “I made Master though, didn’t I?”

“Just because you’re older,” sniffed Kara, dodging around a security enforcer who hurried towards the scene. “Plus you left.”

With a wink, Alex held up her hands. “Still made it to Jedi Master.”

Suddenly, another security enforcer barged into them, nearly sending Kara flying.

“I haven’t got all day!” she bellowed, straightening her blue jacket and brushing past them. Her curtains of black hair whipped out behind her as she stalked away.

“You’ve got time enough to apologise!” barked Alex in reply, spinning to watch the enforcer leave. “So rude. Anyway.” Alex returned her attention to Kara, straightening her black garments. “You’re nearly there. Only a few more months.”

Kara nodded, folding her arms under her Jedi robes. They seemed a little less practical than her sister’s garments, but Kara liked it. It gave her a sense of belonging, a visual link to the Jedi. When she walked by, people knew what she was. She was proud to be one of them.

Alex, on the other hand, wore fitted black garments, her lightsaber strapped to her thigh. Nobody would guess that they were sisters – granted, Kara had been adopted after the death of her planet at the hands of the First Order. But when people saw them interact, it was obvious they had grown up together.

Kara followed Alex to the Jedi temple, where they both excelled at their training. Alex, having started sooner, became a Jedi Master, but then decided that the way the Council operated didn’t suit her.

Master J’onn hadn’t wanted to lose a vital asset, so he made a case for Alex to continue working with the Jedi, but not necessarily upholding their strict rules. Kara, on the other hand, felt as if she finally belonged in the Order.

* * *

 Sitting alone on the roof, she opened her eyes. She could feel her mother’s presence like a dark cloud, a shadow over her. Without turning around, Lena sighed, bringing herself out of her meditation. The wind played with her long black hair as she sat, gazing out at the distant city, gleaming in the sunlight.

“What is it, mother?” she asked in a neutral tone.

“There has been an unfortunate accident at one of our labs. I need you to get rid of the evidence.”

Lena smirked. “An accident?”

She felt Lillian’s energy jolt, like a brief spark of anger before she composed herself. “The test subjects grew too… rowdy for the scientists. Something had to be done to contain the situation.”

“Why not send that bunch of ridiculous apprentices you’ll no doubt replace me with?”

Lillian chuckled, her heeled boots clicking as she stepped closer. “You are the only one I trust fully.”

Lena rolled her eyes and got to her feet, turning to see her mother. Gone were the Sith robes, replaced in favour of less conspicuous clothing. Lillian had her businesses to run, and opted for more appropriate clothing. Still, she cut an intimidating figure with her simple black suit. Her lightsaber was hidden somewhere on her person, Lena was certain of it.

Dusting off her own dark trousers and dark blue shirt, she nodded. “Fine. I’ll do your dirty work.”

Lillian smiled and stepped closer, stroking her hand along Lena’s cheek. “Such a good daughter.”

“I try,” was the steely reply.

“Head to Kalimahr. Dispatch the surviving subjects and any witnesses.”

 

* * *

 

 “This place gives me the creeps,” muttered Kara as she picked her way through the rubble. She and Alex had arrived on Kalimahr the day before. It had taken a while, but they soon discovered the location of the labs after tracking down and beating up several of the city’s criminals. Kara knew it was against the Jedi Code to use fear and intimidation techniques. But Alex could. And did, with an almost alarming efficiency.

Many times, Kara feared Alex would fall to the dark side, but Alex was living proof that it was possible to walk that thin line between the light and dark sides.

“I know,” replied Alex from a short distance away.

The lab wasn’t hard to miss when they knew where to look. The building was in ruins, chunks of rubble and metal strewn across the scorched grass in every direction. The nearby trees had been decimated, stripped of their leaves and branches torn off.

What got Kara was the silence. No birds sang, no emergency sirens howled. No-one cried out for help.

“Why are there no police or anything here?” asked Kara, leaping over a gap in the rubble.

Alex shrugged. “It’s a big world. We only know because there was a disturbance in the Force.”

“Shouldn’t we call someone?”

Alex shook her head. “Don’t you feel it? Cadmus are dodgy, everyone knows that. But something particularly bad happened here. Maybe it’s best we investigate first.”

“I suppose,” mused Kara. The facility’s wall was still standing in places, blocking their view.

“Plus there’s a lot of Jedi who don’t like me.”

With a laugh, Kara leapt to the next pile of rubble and hopped up onto the top of the wall. Then smile slid off of her face as she looked across the ruined wasteland of the facility.

Bodies lay strewn across the rubble, white coats stained with red. Small fires were still burning in places, nestled within the rubble. Alex hopped up beside her and ran a hand through her hair.

“Oh Rao,” sighed Kara. She could feel the fear of the victims, their utter panic before they died.

Together, they headed towards the first body. The silence made them twitchy, but there was no conversation that could lighten this mood. When they came upon the first body, it was obvious something horrible had happened.

“Look at those wounds,” said Alex, crouching down beside him. “Slashes. Like claws.”

The female scientist lying on the ground had a great many injuries; burns across her face, blood leaking from the back of her head where she hand struck the rock beneath her. But across her chest and right cheek were brutal slashes, perhaps fifteen centimetres long each. Other lacerations covered her arms – her clothes had been torn to shreds. “Maybe one of their test subjects got loose,” said Kara, calling her lightsaber to her hand, just in case. “Something escaped and they blew up the lab to contain it.”

“A bit overkill, don’t you think?” said Alex, still observing the body.

“They just exploded a man’s brain in front of us, Al.”

“Good point. By the blood spatter, it would seem this woman was dead before she was blown up.”

Kara looked up, scanning the place. She didn’t want to go into the remains of the massive facility – all curled metal and shattered glass now – but it was their job. Suddenly, something dark darted past a window inside.

Flicking her hand, she powered up her saber.

“What is it?” asked Alex, drawing her own saber, though she remained crouched to the ground.

“Someone’s inside,” she said, reaching out with the Force. “Or something,” she added as an afterthought.

Alex too was searching for their intruder. There was definitely something in there, but the energy felt jumbled, blurry.

“Let’s go,” said Kara, sprinting off in the direction of the building. She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, gripping her tightly.

“Kara, wait!” hissed Alex. “We don’t know what the hell happened here! It could be dangerous!”

Kara shrugged herself out of Alex’s grip, staring her sister down. “And we won’t know if we don’t find any witnesses.”

“It could be whatever killed these people!”

“Then we’ll know for sure,” shrugged Kara, before she ducked away and broke into a run. Cursing, Alex tore after her, yelling into her com-link for back-up.


	2. Chapter 2

This was her failing as a Jedi. Kara had a tendency to rush into battle with hardly a plan. That and her need to seek justice for these people. These victims. While it was true they worked for potentially the most shady company this side of the galaxy, they were also people with homes, families, maybe even children. All these lives extinguished. Murdered or doomed by their own boss. And though she found it hard to believe that anything could have survived the blast – Cadmus was insanely thorough – there was still that lingering doubt that whatever had attacked these people was still on the loose.

Soon, Kara reached the main building and propelled herself up to the second floor through a large hole that was blasted in the wall. From here, she surged through the corridors, leaping over cracks and debris until she came to a set of stairs. Her target was on the fourth floor and moving fast. Kara pushed herself further, running faster through the maze of corridors and stairs until she skidded to a halt in the wide gantry overlooking a huge atrium below. The wall to her right had been covered purely by glass. The shards had fallen four floors down to the scorched marble floor below. And there, standing with their back to her, was a figure dressed in black.

Kara raised her saber, falling into her defensive stance. “State your name and your business here,” she ordered, her voice steady as a rock.

The figure’s hood twitched to the side, as if only just noticing Kara’s presence. But they didn’t speak. In a blur of movement, they spun and lunged at Kara. There was a flash of red and the figure was upon her. Kara managed to block the glowing, red blade just in time, but was unprepared for the swift knee in her ribs. Kara backed off, ignoring the pain as she tried to keep calm. Move with the Force, move with the Force –

Another flash of red and Kara was on the defensive, barely able to block the speed of the attacks. Beneath the hood, she could only see a pair of green eyes, contrasted by a black mask. Tired of being forced back, Kara suddenly changed tack, flipping her grip on the blade and swinging the blue saber back at her attacker, the blade following her fist.

The attacker was taken by surprise and leapt back. Kara pushed her advantage, forcing the person back towards the railing of the gantry. If she could trap her opponent, she could get some answers.

The Sith, who else could it be, realised their predicament and formed an escape plan. With a quick swipe to make Kara back off, they vaulted the railing and used the network of broken girders and poles keeping the structures aloft to work their way down.

Grinding her teeth, she followed, allowing herself to freefall before cushioning her landing with the Force. Again, she gave chase, quickly calling in to Alex as she ran. She could only spare a few words, however, as the Sith escaped into the myriad of labs. As they ran, the smell of burning became stronger, the walls now coated in carbon. Many of the walls had come down altogether, sections of the upper floors crashing down to the ground. Though the Sith was good, light on her feet and fast, Kara could more than keep pace with her. Her talent with the Force allowed her to shift objects while she ran, something she noticed the Sith didn’t do. 

* * *

 

Finally, the Sith seemed to come to a halt at a lift. Nowhere else to go, reinforced steel walls surrounding them. The Sith leapt inside and punched the door button, even trying to use the Force to pull the door closed faster. Kara hurtled forwards, her hair flying out behind her as she launched herself off of a desk and across the lobby, soaring through the lift doors just before they closed.

The landing was less than graceful. Kara’s force slammed her into the back of the lift, rocking the whole structure. The Sith lost their footing, slamming their pale hands onto the wall of the lift for support. Kara slid to the floor, glad she had powered down her saber – she could have injured herself. A series of metallic pings sounded from above. Kara and the Sith shared a look of horror – Kara could see it in their eyes. The hood had fallen, revealing long, black hair that tumbled over their slender shoulders.

Then they plummeted to the ground. Kara quickly flipped and tried to use the Force to slow their descent, but it was moving too fast. Her eyes shifted to the Sith beside her, hoping they wouldn’t try and attack her.

“Help me!” she yelled, ignoring the churning in her stomach as the lift fell faster. The Sith looked panicked, eyes wide. “You can kill me later! I really don’t want to die in a lift!”

After a long moment, the Sith nodded, their brows furrowing in concentration. They took a similar position to Kara, crouching on the floor and raising her palms, eyes closed.

Using their combined power, the lift did begin to slow, but not enough. Kara felt sweat breaking on her forehead as she struggled to slow it even more. When the Force warned her, she switched tactics, applying a Force push to the metal between herself and the floor of the lift. She and the Sith were thrown from the floor as the lift smashed against the solid ground, a cushion of Force saving them from greater injury.

Exhausted at the effort, Kara was unable to support herself and the Sith any longer. She landed face down, completely at the mercy of the Sith. All they would have to do was raise the lightsaber and run her through. They could even Force choke her and she wouldn’t have the energy to stop them.

But no blow came. No attack. After a minute of listening to just their breathing, Kara rolled over onto her side to see them. They were sitting with their back against the crumpled wall, breathing loudly beneath their mask. Their eyes were closed, hands on their head.

“Why?” they said, their voice far lighter than Kara had expected.

“Why what?” was Kara’s reply, rubbing her forehead. She noticed her nose was bleeding and hastily wiped it on her sleeve.

“You could’ve let me die.”

Kara shrugged, wincing as her right shoulder twinged. “Instinct, I guess.”

The Sith looked at her with bright, analysing eyes, and said nothing. Though extremely distrustful of the Sith, Kara remained where she was for a few more minutes.

“How do we get out of here?” she asked finally, breaking the strange silence.

The Sith opened their eyes, unfolding their legs from their chest to stand. “It won’t be easy,” they said. “Underneath the complex is a network of caves. The lift must’ve punched through the cavern ceiling.”

“We can just climb back out,” suggested Kara, also moving to stand. She noted how the Sith was favouring her right leg, and the cut across their left temple that oozed blood. The red rivulets dripped down to her mask, which covered the bottom half of her face.

There was a muffled chuckle before the Sith turned to her. “You think we can climb a sheer rock wall in our condition? You’re exhausted, I’m exhausted and we’re both injured.”

“So what do you suggest?” snapped Kara, rolling her bad shoulder. “Unless you can fly, I don’t see what else there is.”

“I’ve been here before,” said the Sith. “There’s a tunnel that leads into the forest. But it’s a fair while away, and the things that live here…” The Sith tailed off, staring at the ceiling of the lift. “As soon as we leave here, we’re essentially live bait. That is the only reason I’m not killing you right now.” The Sith turned to her, and somehow Kara knew she was smiling beneath the mask. “You up for it, Jedi?”

Kara nodded and drew her saber, pleased when the Sith flinched a little. However, Kara didn’t want to risk being stuck in a cavern alone with no way out. If the Sith knew the way, then at least she would have a chance of escape. And if the Sith was lying, they’d have killed her already.

With a few quick slashes and a little help form the Force, a section of ceiling was thrown from the lift, revealing a gulf of darkness stretching above them, like deep space.

Kara sighed and began her climb, using the railing to jump and haul herself up onto the edge. Though her shoulder protested, she managed. She was about to drop back down when she glanced back at the Sith. Their leg was worse than Kara had thought. They were barely able to stand on it, let alone jump up.

With a roll of her eyes, Kara leaned down and offered her good hand to the Sith. The Sith shot her a perplexed look before they leapt from the floor, using the Force to propel them up beside Kara.

“Just trying to help,” said Kara, holding up her hands in defeat. The Sith huffed and jumped down again – only for their leg to give way and sending them sprawling on the rocky ground. Kara hopped down and stood beside them, hands on her hips.

“Don’t even start,” growled the Sith, slowly getting to their feet and brushing off their tight black clothes. Then they began limping off into the murky blackness.

“I said nothing,” grinned Kara, powering up her saber to use as a torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to like it this much :) Thanks for all the comments and likes and that, it made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

For an hour, they walked in relative silence, following a maze of tunnels. Some were massive, huge enough to fit an AT-AT comfortably inside. Others were tiny, meaning they had to squeeze through. Progress was slowed by the Sith’s leg, but Kara couldn’t have gone much faster. She had never used that much Force energy at once, and it drained her. She was slowly getting her energy back, but she was glad when the Sith announced they should rest for a while.

“So,” said Kara as she watched the Sith tenderly massage their leg in the red glow of their saber. “What brought you to Cadmus?” The Sith’s eyes narrowed as they focused on Kara. “Clandestine deals? Bribery?” Kara’s grin was at odds with the serious tone of the conversation. “Advanced weaponry?”

“None of your business,” was the neutral reply. The Sith seemed confused. “Why are you talking to me?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed,” said Kara, crossing her legs. “We’re stuck in these tunnels for the near future. And since we’re putting age-old feuds aside for now, I’d rather die with a friend than an enemy.”

“A Jedi,” smirked the Sith. “Friends with a Sith?”

Kara shrugged. “I’m bored. We might as well talk to pass some time.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you get to listen to a very intelligent and very annoying one-sided conversation from _moi,_ because I’ll be damned if I die without talking to an actual Sith.”

The Sith blinked, even more puzzled than before. “Why do you want to speak to a Sith?”

Kara laughed, the sound echoing through the darkness. “Are you kidding? I mean, granted, the Sith haven’t painted themselves in glory, what with the war with the Republic and then the First Order – ”

“That was a long time ago,” cut in the Sith quickly. “The old Lords have been dealt with.”

“Twenty years isn’t that long,” replied Kara. “But anyway, despite all of that, I can’t help but be intrigued by how it can be so different. I mean…” Kara waved her hands as she talked, trying to grasp the words and concepts, painting them in the air. “Maybe the Jedi and Sith should work together more. The Light and Dark sides combined. Isn’t the Force all about being balanced? Even looking at the old symbols for Ashla and Bogan, they contain elements of the other.”

The Sith tilted their head, curious. “You don’t think we’re evil?”

Kara paused, and the Sith’s expression fell – Kara could tell even by seeing just the eyes. “I think the Dark side attracts people who will do anything to get what they want. But I also think that Jedi can be a bit up themselves about all the rules and the way they act. It seems as though the two sides need to balance themselves out.”

“You mean like the Grey Jedi?” asked the Sith, sounding interested now. “Why not be one of those?”

“I don’t know,” sighed Kara. “My sister’s one. I like their ideals but…” Kara tailed off, biting her lip.

“Go on,” prompted the Sith softly. Kara caught herself. Never had she thought that she would one day consider a Sith soft.

“Well, my planet was destroyed. Hosnian system, near Hosnian Prime. My parents’ friend, a Jedi, he saved me. My parents stayed to allow more room for other survivors. I…” Kara bit her lip, looking away for a moment. “I watched my planet burn as we left.”

“Oh,” said the Sith, their voice small and quiet. “I’m sorry.”

Kara shrugged, banishing the memories. “After that, the Jedi Temple became my home. They left me with my sister Alex and her family. They loved me, and I love them, sure. But the Temple is where I flourished, where I became who I am today. I can’t just leave after all the Jedi have done for me.”

The Sith curled their good leg up to their chest, leaning their back against a rock. “But if you’re not happy or comfortable, then you should do what’s best for you.”

“I like it, I just think that if I wasn’t a Jedi, I can see why people don’t like us.”

The Sith laughed, a light, cheery sound that Kara would never have associated with one of the Dark side. “At least you’re not loathed across the galaxy.”

“True,” nodded Kara. “Although can you blame them?”

With a heavy sigh, the Sith shook their head. “No, I can’t. I look at what the Sith Lords did before me, and I just… I can see why they did what they did, but it doesn’t have to be that way.”

“But isn’t that what being a Sith is about? Power and anger and all that?”

“Partly.” Kara made a face. “Fine. Mostly. But I think it’s all about choices. Here’s an example. Two factions are about to go to war. One will undoubtedly dominate the other while the other is defending itself. Now a Jedi could talk and talk and talk between the two, trying for peace, while Faction One takes over the other. Then we have the Sith, who would take action and drive back the invading faction before it was too late.”

“What’s in it for the Sith?” asked Kara.

“Why do you think there has to be an overarching plan?”

“Isn’t that always the way? The Sith do whatever they have to in order to achieve their goals.”

“What if a particular Sith’s goal is peace?”

Kara threw up her hands, unable to wrap her mind around decades of stories ingrained in her head about the Dark side.

Lena continued with her explanation. “The Sith use hatred, anger and fear to drive them. But this again is down to choices. Too many choices down the path to the Dark side, and the more corrupt a person becomes. Too many choices towards the Light, and there is a similar problem.”

“So are you actually Sith then? Because this seems more Grey Jedi than Sith.”

“I am whatever I need to be to…” The Sith halted suddenly, eyes widening as they almost let slip something vital. “To achieve my goals, as you said.”

“You can tell me, you know,” said Kara, intrigued now. “It’s not like I can find your Master and be like, “Hey, your Apprentice said this thing –” Kara mimed getting her head sliced off by a saber. “Oh no, I’m dead.”

The Sith nodded, but remained silent for a while. “I just am not used to talking to people. Properly talking.”

“Oh, I see,” said Kara, feeling a wave of great sympathy for the Sith in front of her. “Well, if you want to finish that sentence, give me a shout. I’m going to power nap.”

“Thank you.” 

* * *

 

Lena watched as the Jedi lay down on the ground, curling towards her blue saber and resting her head on her arm. It can’t have been comfortable – not on this rocky terrain- but soon her breathing slowed and she seemed to be asleep. Sighing heavily, Lena rested her head back against the rock. She too was exhausted. But one of them had to stay awake to keep an eye out for whatever lurked down here. She could sleep later.

She could’ve punched herself after what she’d nearly revealed. Not even under duress, just talking to the Jedi. No matter how nice it was to have someone listen without judgement, she couldn't risk her plans derailing now. And yet, a part of her still longed to share her ideas with the Jedi. With someone open-minded about her ideas.

To defeat her mother, she’d need to embrace the Dark side fully. She’d have to become more powerful, more skilled, and it simply took far too long if she was on the Light side. No, she needed raw, emotional power, that anger surging through her veins, making her blood positively boil. That was what she needed to defeat her Master. If Lena could become the next Sith Lady, she could implement change. She could bring the Sith out of the shadows and a little more into the Light. And if they refused, she would get rid of the problem permanently. She knew what had happened under the rule of the Sith. The First Order and the Empire were both borne of greed and fascism. That was what Lena wanted exterminated. By any means necessary.

If that meant she was to become Sith, to obey her Master’s orders until the time came when she could overthrow her, then so be it. The blood on her hands was worth it, she thought, tightening her fists. The greater good, she kept reminding herself. For the greater good. 

* * *

 

A short time later – Lena was unsure of how much time had passed – she decided to wake the Jedi. She stood, saber in hand to light her way, finding the pain in her leg had lessened with some rest, and gently tapped the sleeping woman with her foot. The Jedi snapped awake, reaching for her own saber.

“Oh, right,” mused Lena, spinning the blade so that she was holding it upside down, the blade pointing towards the ground and away from the Jedi. “Sorry.”

“No worries,” groaned the Jedi. Her tan shirt and brown trousers were covered in soot. She didn’t have the long robes the Jedi usually wore – they didn’t seem all that practical in a fight, all that clothing flying everywhere.

Lena was glad the caverns were near a fault-line – they were heated by the geothermal energy. It was great, the geothermal power plant even powered the labs with a huge saving on money. However, if the veins of magma were to erupt, then that would undoubtedly be bad for business.

“Do you want to sleep for a while?” asked the Jedi as she stretched the sleep from her joints.

Lena shook her head, smiling beneath the mask. “I’m fine, thank you. We should keep moving.”

“How’s your leg?”

Lena’s eyebrows rose. “Better, thanks.”

“Good to hear. Although if something chases us down here, I just need to outrun you and I’m in the clear.”

“Please,” scoffed Lena. “You wouldn’t have caught me if there hadn’t been a dead end.”

“But there was. And I did,” grinned the Jedi sleepily. She yawned, holding her saber aloft. “Which way?”

Lena directed with her own saber. “North. We’re still a way off, but at this pace, we should make it in a day or so.”

 

Suddenly, the Jedi held up her hand. Lena halted, reaching out with the Force. Something was coming this way.

“Quick!” she hissed, dragging the Jedi with her behind a large rock. “The creatures here are blind since they live in darkness. Just be very, very quiet.” Lena powered down her saber, as did the Jedi moments later. The darkness rushed to fill the void. Lena couldn’t see anything, but through the Force, she could sense the Jedi beside her, their shoulders brushing every time the Jedi breathed in. They heard snuffling coming closer, followed by a few growls.

“Get ready to run,” breathed the Jedi in Lena’s ear.

“Wait,” Lena replied, equally as quietly. “We don’t want to attract attention.”

The sniffing grew closer and closer, and Lena’s heartbeat sped up as plans rushed through her head. She knew she wasn’t fast enough to escape. Not with her leg damaged. Muffled thuds pawed past on the other side of the rock. Lena was ready – she would cut it across the throat, severing its vocal chords. Then she’d hit the arteries and pray she didn’t get sprayed with blood. Lena could feel it nearly upon them. It was turning the corner. The thing was massive, twice as tall as Lena. It was too dark to see but she knew there was a huge long snout lined with sharp teeth just inches away from her face –

The Jedi leaned across her and gently pushed with the Force. The creature froze, startled for a moment. Both Jedi and Sith held their breath. With a grunt, the creature turned and stomped away, its footsteps fading to nothing. All the while, the Jedi kept her mind trained on it, guiding it gently away from them.

“Well done,” said Lena when the Jedi told her it was safe. Lena often forgot that the Force wasn’t just there in a fight. A part of her loathed putting her fate in the hands of something else, and so she had learned to rely on it as little as possible. She still used it in combat, of course, but controlling people was never high on her to do list.

“Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

The air was moist and heavy, pressing down on them. Their course was taking them through more caverns, each one different to the last. Some had insane crystal sculptures hanging from the ceiling, sharp stalactites clinging for dear life. In others, they had to weave through rows and rows of stalagmites, each one looking like a person in the shadows.

Kara reached up, her fingers latching onto a handhold to lift herself up. Her other hand slapped the ledge, scrabbling for a grip. Then she clambered over. She turned onto her stomach and peered down. There the Sith was, a few metres below her, fingers gripping the holds in the rock wherever she could find them.

“Nearly there,” said Kara. They had to climb without their sabers, but there was an abundance of natural luminous lichen that glowed pale green. Light enough to guide them.

The Sith nodded, eyes twinkling beneath the mask as she looked up, her hand moving to find the next hold.

Kara got to her knees and looked around the cavern. It was just as huge as the others, but light seemed to pour from a nearby cave, just off to the right.

When she looked back down, she saw the Sith propel herself up onto the ledge.

“What’s that light?” Kara asked, pointing to the cave.

The Sith stood, stepping away from the ledge. “I’m not sure.”

Her hand resting on her saber, Kara crept towards the cave.

“Wait!” cautioned her companion, but Kara just waved her away. She poked her head around the mouth of the cave, her eyes growing wide.

“Oh _Rao_ ,” she gasped, stepping inside, mouth open in awe.

 

* * *

 

Lena watched the Jedi disappear into the cave, her feet moving before she was even aware she was moving. She darted forwards, ready to latch onto the Jedi and pull her back. Who knew what could be inside? But then she emerged through the cave and into the light.

She was speechless. Once her eyes had adjusted, she found she was staring at a huge cavern wall, draped in luminous lichen. Except this lichen was far brighter than the others she had seen before, and in a veritable rainbow of different colours. Areas brightened and dimmed at intervals, making it seem alive, breathing.

“It’s beautiful,” said the Jedi, a wide smile on her face.

Lena had to agree. The lichen hung down in strings, draping itself over the stonework. Crystals glimmered n the rock face, reflecting the soft light. A narrow waterfall trickled down to the floor, where it slid into a pool, some lichen glowing inside.

“I could stare at this all day,” sighed the Jedi wistfully.

“Same,” nodded Lena. However, she knew that time was of the essence. “But we have to go.”

With a last longing look, the Jedi tore her eyes away and focused on the Sith. “Who’d have known something this amazing was hidden down here?”

Lena shrugged. “We know now. Let’s go.”

They left, footsteps echoing off of the cavern walls. Lena led the way through a maze of stalagmites, still incredibly wary. Their last encounter with the native creatures was a close one, one Lena didn’t want to repeat. The presence of the Jedi, weirdly enough, was more comforting than unnerving. Now that she was relatively sure that she wouldn’t stab her in the back. Just as the thought crossed her mind, however, she heard the tell-tale sound of a saber being powered up, a hand grabbing her shoulder.

* * *

 

“Down!” yelled Kara, her voice echoing throughout the caverns. The Sith dropped to the ground in an instant, just as a strange, pale creature lunged at them from a rock ledge high above. Kara spun her saber and began her attack, aiming to sever its head from its body. The thing spun and lashed out at her, too fast for her to block. Instead, she dodged to the side and deflected the clawed fingers with the Force.

White skin was suddenly illuminated by a flash of red as the Sith slashed at the creature from behind. It dodged just in time. Kara caught a brief look at it – humanoid, horribly thin and gaunt with gnashing teeth. It shrieked, the sound piercing through the tunnels as it lunged for Kara. The Sith swung again, slicing off its bony arm at the shoulder before it could touch Kara. Changing tack, Kara ducked low to avoid its next swipe and drove her saber through its chest. Again, it keened loudly, a horrific shriek of agony. Kara wrenched the saber free and backed off as the thing writhed and moaned. The Sith appeared at her side. They seemed just as shocked as Kara.

“What is that?” asked Kara, holding her saber aloft to watch the creature bleed to death.

The Sith stepped forwards and plunged the saber into the creature’s heart, killing it instantly. “One of Cadmus’ experiments. An attempt to create a superior soldier.” Kara could hear the contempt in the Sith’s voice.

“Rao,” said Kara, inspecting the creature more closely.

“We should keep moving,” urged the Sith. They still favoured their good leg, but they were obviously capable in a fight.

Kara had to agree – she didn’t want to face any more of these. 

* * *

 

By the next night, they had encountered several odd creatures on their way to the exit tunnel, and both were extremely glad to see the light of the moon shining down ahead of them.

“Thank Rao,” laughed the Jedi. “I’m so hungry.”

Lena was also ravenous, but remained quiet. She hadn’t slept much and was feeling the effects of no food or water. Thankfully, there was a stream close by. She strode towards it without a word, assuming the Jedi would run off to her companions. On her way, she tore off her sweaty mask and stuffed it in her pocket, glad to be breathing fresh air at last.

To her surprise, the Jedi followed her through the forest, laughing when Lena practically fell into the blissfully cool water and began drinking as slowly as she could manage. The Jedi knelt a little further down, drinking in a much calmer, controlled manner.

When she was done, she sat up and caught the Jedi staring at her. “What?” she snapped defensively, water dripping down her face and hair.

The Jedi smiled, her entire face brightening. “You’re not what I expected a Sith to look like.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow, a small grin tugging on her lips. “Is this a compliment?”

The Jedi’s eyes widened. “Yes! Sorry, that came out weird. You’re just really… really… I don’t know, nice looking.”

“Well,” said Lena, smiling properly now. “For a Jedi, you’re not too bad yourself.”

The Jedi seemed lost in thought for a moment, before she offered Lena her hand. “I’m Kara.”

Unsure of what she should do, Lena decided to throw caution to the wind and take her hand, shaking it. “Lena. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” They maintained hold of each other’s hands for another moment before letting go. “What now?” asked Kara, staring around the moonlit forest.

“Well, we still have to find our way to civilisation. We’ll have to backtrack for a day at the very least. And I don’t know about you, but I could use some food and some sleep,” Lena got to her feet and offered to help Kara up. “So what’ll it be, Kara?”

A grin formed on Kara’s face and she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

 

* * *

 

Laughter pealed out from the dense forest, scattering birds from the branches. Smoke swirled from the small fire they had constructed, a makeshift spit balanced over the flames with the remains of a dead rabbit on it.

Lena nearly lost her balance on the log she sat on, clutching a rabbit leg. Kara sat on the ground, her back resting against a tree trunk.

“But that’s all in the past,” chuckled Kara, wiping her greasy fingers on her trousers. “Alex and I were always sparring. Oh! I remember now! Alex once Force-punched me across a room and through a wall. My first encounter with that particular move.”

It fascinated Lena. All these stories of Kara’s childhood. Her family, her experiences. So much hope despite the fate of her home-world. It infected her, seeping through the minute cracks in the armour she had built up over years and years. Sith couldn’t afford to make friends – they were all expendable. If she slipped up, if she couldn’t live up to her mother’s standards, then she’d simply be replaced.

“Anyway,” said Kara, relaxing against the tree. “Enough about me. You must have some far more interesting stories.”

Lena frowned, mentally replaying events from her life. Interesting, sure. But none of the fun Kara enjoyed. None were light-hearted enough for this conversation. Lena was enjoying this small departure from doom and gloom, and she was loath to ruin the atmosphere now. So she simply shrugged.

“I’m afraid not. The Sith are very focused.”

Kara smiled at her, that huge, bright grin that Lena found herself admiring. “But surely you must’ve had some time off. Some fun here and there?”

Lena shook her head. “The training is very strict, and friendships aren’t advised within the Order.” With a heavy sigh, she cast her eyes to the fire. “You can’t really call someone a friend if you expect them to turn on you eventually.”

“Oh Lena,” said Kara, sympathy pouring out of her. “That’s horrible.”

Shrugging, Lena just smiled. “That’s the cost of the Sith life.”

“Why do you subject yourself to that? You seem... not Sith.”

“I…” Lena almost spilled her secret, the words flowing far too easily to her tongue, about to roll off before her brain slammed on the brakes. She wouldn’t tell a soul, let alone a Jedi. Even one as lovely as Kara. “I can’t say.”

Far from looking disappointed, Kara smiled and positioned her hands behind her head, cushioning her against the trunk. Her blonde curls caught the orange light of the flames, her face half in shadow.

They lapsed into silence, and soon, Lena realised Kara had fallen asleep. Lena too needed rest, and she lay down on the log, curling herself up towards the heat of the fire.

* * *

 Jerking from sleep with a cry of fright, Lena rolled off the log and landed heavily on the carpet of drying leaves. She clutched her chest, her breathing ragged as tears dripped down her face. The world settled around her, her brain finally awake. The images of Lex faded, that look of utter betrayal and rage as she plunged her saber into his chest. She’d never forget the horrific sound of the blade melting through bone, the smell of blood evaporating.

The scuffling noise from beside her drew her attention, and a moment later Kara was crouched at her side, blue lightsaber drawn and ready.

“Are you alright?” she asked, eyes darting around the forest. “What happened?”

Lena struggled to speak for a moment, words catching in her throat. Kara glanced down at her and noticed the tears, the lack of injury. Frowning, Kara reached down lower, grasping Lena’s shaking hand. “Are you okay?” she asked again, softer this time.

Lena nodded, a voice in her head yelling at her to pull herself together. She steeled herself, sitting up and pulling her hand from Kara’s. Leaping to her feet, she walked away a few paces, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

“I’m fine,” she said in a practised neutral tone between her deep, thorough breaths.

Footsteps approached and Kara appeared in front of her. Lena turned away yet again.

“You’re clearly not –”

“I said I’m fine!” she snapped. Only then did she turn around, remembering that Kara wasn’t a Sith. She didn’t have to pretend. Kara’s brow was drawn, her expression unreadable. Perhaps it would be better if Kara hated her. Lena knew she still had a mission to carry out. Kara and her sister had seen her, and now Kara knew more about her than Lena liked. It would be easier to kill someone who hated her.

But Lena knew she couldn’t kill her. She wouldn’t even try. Not her only friend – if they were even friends. “I’m sorry,” she said in a quiet voice.

Across Kara’s face stretched a small smile. “It’s okay. I just heard you shout. I thought you’d been attacked so I –”

“Its not you,” said Lena, waving her hand. “I’m not… accustomed to people helping.”

 

* * *

 

Kara nodded, allowing the matter to drop. “I’m going to get a look from up there,” she said, pointing at the canopy. “See which way we’re headed.”

She then leapt up the trunk, gripping at the bark and using the Force to help propel her up the branches.

When she was halfway up, she noticed Lena scaling the tree to her left. Kara noticed that Lena had the agility of a cat, leaping from branch to branch, practically skimming some of them to launch her to the next one. Kara’s approach was far less graceful – she clawed and kicked her way up.

Finally, they emerged through the top of the canopy, far above the ground. Both laughed, high on adrenaline as they gazed around their surroundings.

Mountains loomed to the South, white clouds dusting the peaks. At the foot were massive white towers with the city sprawling below.

“Doesn’t look too far!” Kara yelled across the gulf between them.

Lena disappeared for a moment, before Kara felt the branch she was standing on begin to shake, and Lena popped up close by. Sunlight glittered on her dark, slightly mussed hair, her lips slightly parted as she began whistling, mimicking the chirping birds in the dawn chorus.

“Not far at all,” Lena replied, somewhat reluctant to return to her normal life.

To return to the shadows of the Sith world after being exposed to Kara’s light… She would miss her. 

* * *

 

They dropped back down onto the forest floor and began walking towards the city. It was slow progress, weaving through the trees, but they passed the time with mindless chatter.

Kara had always held back a little. She loved the Jedi, truly. They were her family. But she kept a lot to herself. Thoughts and ideas that strayed towards the Dark side – never enough to tip her over fully, of course – but she was curious. Since Alex had defected from the Order, she had been able to confide in her, but only her. However, an unfortunate effect of Alex’s departure meant that some were afraid Kara would follow in her footsteps.

But with Lena, there was no such fear. She could question the teachings she had grown up with without fear of suspicion. Lena seemed just as curious about the Jedi Order as Kara was with the Sith.

Lena talked of restraint, keeping herself from plunging too deep into the Force, so deep that she lost herself, like the Sith before her. Kara spoke of wanting to test the deeper waters to improve herself, test herself.

 

* * *

 

A few hours after night fell, they settled down in a copse. Kara launched herself into the canopy to check their progress, as they had been doing all day. Lena remained on the ground, gathering kindling for their fire. She smiled to herself as she worked to light it. It had been a while, if ever, since Lena had met someone she had gotten on so well with, someone she trusted, even after such a short time. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to stop. Stop making her future task more difficult. Lena knew that the longer she spent with Kara, the more she would be a weakness. Already, she knew she couldn't kill her, though she should. The best she could hope for was that they'd part ways soon and never meet again, though the thought filled her with sadness. 

 

The snap of a twig drew her attention. Purely instinctively, Lena’s saber shot to her hand, the red light comforting her as she spun, locking eyes with a masked figure. She shifted, blocking a hail of blaster pulses they fired her way. Remaining focused and measured, she began to advance, spinning the blade effortlessly to parry the blasts. In four quick strides, she was level with them. Their clothes were tattered and mismatched, the weaponry typical of slave-traders. Lena had met enough of them to know – none of them had been left alive.

“Get her!” the man yelled, stumbling backwards.

Lena lunged after him, but a blaster pulse shot within inches of her face, forcing her to halt. She turned in time to dodge another pulse. And another. Eight men emerged from the bushes around her, surrounding her. Each one carried a mean-looking gun.

“Look what we got here,” grinned the man Lena had almost caught, dusting off his trousers. “The Sith Apprentice.”

Lena’s brain bean calculating her odds, running through a variety of plans to get herself out of this situation. “And why do you want me?” she asked, buying herself time. Where was Kara? Had she been caught too?

“You’ll fetch a pretty penny from your Master.”

Lena laughed despite the situation. “She’ll execute me herself for being caught by the likes of you. Then she’ll kill all of you.”

“We’ll just have to see.”

Lena didn’t reply, merely focused on her breathing. She had chosen her plan. Now it was time.

On her outward breath, she dived to the side, rolling and leaping as the blaster pulses whizzed around her. She grabbed the nearest one, a young one by the looks of him, and ducked behind him, using him as a shield. Several pulses struck his chest, causing him to scream. Lena dived behind a tree trunk. Slivers of bark flew around her, catching on her breath and eyes. Ignoring it, she scrambled up the low branches, moving quickly as the pulses followed her. She leapt back into the clearing, landing and rolling into a crouch. She swiped at the legs of the man in front of her, knocking him to the ground, unable to walk. The next one, she swung the blade, parrying two pulses and slicing him through. Before his blood had even hit the ground, she had hurled her lightsaber towards the next one, effectively decapitating him. She reached out with the Force, pulling the handle back to her hand.

However, there was a click of a gun barrel to her right. She turned to see another young one holding out a blaster, aimed for her head. His teenage face was contorted in rage as he pulled the trigger. Lena swung her saber, but there was no way she could block it in time.

There was a blur of blue between them, and the boy’s arm fell to the forest floor, the birds scattered by his shrieks. Lena stood, dumbfounded as she watched Kara slam her knee into his face, knocking him out.

Everything seemed to speed up. Three more traders emerged from the trees, armed to the teeth to join the remaining three. They fanned out, forcing Lena and Kara back to back, both spinning their blades to deflect the blaster fire.

“We need a way out!” yelled Kara, her face glowing blue in the light of her saber.

“We need a plan!” replied Lena, watching the three she had in her sight.

She felt Kara’s back push against hers as the six began closing in on them. “I’ve got one!” Lena frowned – somehow, she knew she wouldn’t like it. “Down!”

Despite her misgivings, Lena hit the ground as Kara pushed her hands apart. A wave of Force poured from her like a shockwave, knocking the six back.

Lena was up in an instant, darting to the closest man, slicing his gun in two and slamming a kick into his face. Carrying on her momentum, she pushed off of him, landing next to his companion, whom she brought down with a quick slice from her blade. She landed next to him, rolling and spinning, sweeping the next one’s feet from under him. Jumping up, she drove her blade down between his shoulder blades.

Wrenching it free, her eyes roved to find Kara. The Jedi was taking on all three at once. Two, Lena amended, as one was thrown across the clearing, hitting a tree trunk with a loud thud. The other two Kara dispatched with two quick flashes of her lightsaber.

Lena scanned the clearing, still tensed in case of another attack. They retreated into the middle, back to back again, just in case. Lena’s ears strained to hear any oncoming attackers But it seemed they were safe.

“I can’t feel anyone around,” said Kara, confirming Lena’s assessment.

They relaxed, stowing their sabers away.

“You’re very skilled,” said Kara, in an almost sheepish tone.

Lena grinned. “Were you watching from the trees?”

Kara held up her hands. “You seemed to have it under control for the most part.”

With a laugh, Lena folded her arms. “Are you implying I lost control sometime during that scuffle?”

Kara’s hands rested on her hips. “You _did_ almost get shot.”

“I could’ve dodged,” replied Lena confidently, resuming their walk towards the city. “But thank you for your help. I never thought a Jedi would try to help me.”

“I never thought I’d ever help a Sith,” replied Kara from a few paces behind her.

Lena was troubled by her tone. “Are you wishing you hadn’t?”

“No!” shouted Kara, running to catch up with her. “Of course not!”

“Because I understand –”

“Lena,” sighed Kara, stopping in front of Lena and gripping her hands. “I don’t abandon my friends.”

Lena frowned. “Friend?” The word felt strange coming off her tongue.

“You’ve saved my life too, remember?" Kara's grip tightened a little. "I’d be proud to call you a friend.”

“Oh,” Lena blinked, allowing her brain to catch up with reality. “I’d like a friend.”

Kara’s grin widened, pulling Lena into a hug. “Then you’ve got one.”

Lena froze, completely unused to embraces. She only ever hugged Lex before. It had been ages. Then she relaxed, wrapping her arms around Kara’s back, nestling her face in her muscled shoulder.

Kara pulled away far too quickly for Lena’s liking.

“Oh Rao,” she laughed, looking at her tunic. “I’m covered in trader blood, I don’t want to mess up your clothes –”

“It’s fine, Kara,” replied Lena with a small, genuine smile. But Kara had already pulled the tunic from her belt and tossing it aside. Underneath she wore a simple dark blue shirt with no sleeves.

“Master J’onn’s going to be pissed I wrecked another tunic,” she sighed wistfully.

Lena tore her gaze from Kara’s toned arms when she moved to fold them. “Why were those men here, anyway?”

Lena began walking again, Kara keeping pace beside her. “They wanted to extort money from my Master by holding me hostage.”

Kara laughed. “What a stupid plan.”

Nodding, Lena had to agree. “It’s not like she’d have given them money anyway. I’d be killed for being to careless, then she’d kill them for having the gall to ask for money.”

“You deserve better than that.”

“What do you mean?”

The silvery-green light of the moon glowed through the gaps in the canopy above as they walked, the sound of forest animals chirping and croaking surrounding them. “You’re too good to be treated like this.”

Lena could only shrug. “It’s the only way I can achieve my goal. I need to be stronger than her. More powerful.” Even the thought of her mother made her blood flow faster, that glorious energy surging through her. All that anger and rage that simmered within her for years.

“Just…” Kara paused, her voice soft and gentle. Lena felt a warm hand on her arm. “Don’t lose yourself just to defeat her.”

Lena shook her head, though she clasped Kara’s hand in her own. “I will do what is necessary. Nothing more, nothing less. Once I’m Sith Lady, that’s where it ends.”

“Wait. You want to be the last Sith?”

“I want to change what the name stands for. All these factions, they only serve to divide us. All these wars, all this scheming. It has to stop.”

“That’s… ambitious,” said Kara slowly. “But if anyone can do it, my money’s on you,” she added with a smile.

“Your support means a lot to me. And I trust you’ll keep this to yourself?”

Kara nodded. “Of course. I think I’m under enough scrutiny from the Order already without flouncing in and saying ‘Oh, hey, I met this Sith and had a really good talk.’”

Lena chuckled. “I’m sure my Master would be equally concerned.”


	5. Chapter 5

The monolithic towers soon stretched above them as the forest began to fall away, revealing the city. They stopped on the path, aware that if they were seen, there would be all sorts of questions.

With a sigh, Kara turned to her friend, who was already fiddling with her mask and hood.

“Do you think we’ll meet again?” asked Lena, as if reading her mind.

Kara shrugged. “I hope so. I just hope it’s not on a battlefield.”

Lena grinned again – Kara was growing to like it. “I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“Please,” laughed Kara. “I can handle myself. It’s you I’d worry about.” The gentle twinkle in Kara’s eye dwindled as she thought about Lena’s quest, the amount of danger that lay in her future. “If you need anything…” she said quietly. “Come find me.” She held out her hand to Lena, who stared at it, expression unreadable.

“I will,” she promised. Then she brushed aside Kara’s hand and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing gently. Kara responded immediately, returning the embrace.

All too soon, Lena withdrew, pulling her mask up over her face, followed by her hood.

“Til next time,” she said, before she ran off into the shadows. Kara watched her scale the walls with little help from the Force and disappeared over the top.

Kara trudged up to the gates, choosing the more conventional way in. Soon, she could track down Alex and head home to the Temple. She was looking forward to her own bed after a few nights sleeping rough. Lena’s image still lingered in her mind’s eye. Pale skin in the golden light of dawn, black hair glittering. Her green eyes twinkled with light and hope, not yet extinguished by the Dark side. Kara feared how far Lena would go to achieve her goal. As much as she seemed apart from the Sith, her mission proved otherwise. To defeat the Dark, Lena knew she had to become Dark.

* * *

 Early in the morning, too early for it to be light yet, Kara’s mind whirled. A precipice. A huge, blue-hued moon hovering above in the starlit sky. A dark figure stood at the far end, peering over the cliff. Kara approached slowly, lightsaber humming in her hand.

“Go away, Kara,” said a horribly familiar voice. Kara paused when she heard the low hum of another lightsaber, the figure silhouetted by red light. “I won’t tell you again.”

“Stop this!” yelled Kara. “You’re better than this!”

The figure chuckled, turning. Kara found herself looking into pools of darkness beneath those green eyes, red light casting her face half in shadow. “I’m not. This is what I have to do.”

Kara felt frustration grow in her. She didn’t even try to hold it down, to control it. “You can’t do this!”

“You’ll die,” was the simple reply. “I’m the only one who has the power to end this.”

“Just… just think! For two seconds!” begged Kara, stepping right up to Lena.

In the light of the red and blue sabers, Kara could see tears dripping down Lena’s face, smudging the stripes of black paint across her cheeks. Kara reached out and placed her hand on Lena’s cheek, gently wiping the tears with her thumb. Black pigment stained her skin. “There must be another way.”

Lena shook her head, her voice shaking. “I have to, Kara.”

“No, you don’t!” Kara nearly shouted, losing any remnants of control she had.

“Yes,” replied Lena calmly. She took a step back. Kara moved to follow her, but Lena tossed her lightsaber to Kara. Kara caught it deftly, now armed with a blue saber in her right hand, red in her left.

“Don’t.”

Lena took another step backwards, raising her arms to stretch out to the side.

“Don’t!”

Lena paused when her heels brushed the edge of the cliff.

“Lena, please!” Kara couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. They poured down her face, mirroring Lena’s. “I… l –” Kara halted herself before the words spilled out of her mouth.

Lena simply smiled. “Likewise.”

Then she leaned backwards and fell back over the cliff. 

* * *

 

Kara awoke with a yell, sitting upright and clutching her chest as if she had been struck. Her chest heaved, sweat coating her skin. In the darkness that surrounded her, she could make out familiar objects. She was in her room at the Temple. It was a dream.

“Kara!” hissed a voice from the door. Kara blinked in the sudden light, but quickly adjusted to see Alex sit beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder, the other taking her shaking hand. “What happened? Are you okay?’

Kara nodded, unable to speak just yet. She focused her breathing, forcing herself to calm down. “I’m fine,” she said. “Bad dream.”

“Are you sure?” asked Alex. “That’s the third this week. Was it the same one again?”

Kara nodded. Every night that week since she had met Lena, she had the same dream. Alex only knew of three occasions – Kara had managed to stay quiet the other times. She didn’t want to worry her sister any more than she had to. 

* * *

 

“Yes!” hissed Lillian as Lena swept her lightsaber dangerously close to her mother’s face. “Feed off of the anger. Your desire to win.” Lena simply roared and swiped again. She was exhausted, she wanted it to be over. “Try harder!”

Something in Lena snapped. A wave of fury crashed over her, unconsciously influencing the Force around her. Usually, she kept some measure of control, not wanting to drown in the Dark side of the Force. But not today. Lena saw red, truly saw red for the first time as she launched herself forwards with the Force. She skidded across the floor, tackling Lillian to the ground – she hadn’t been expecting such an unorthodox move. Lena didn’t stop. She felt powerful, incredible. She felt free.

Without thinking, she reached out her hand and threw bolts of energy at her mother. Lillian writhed and screamed. Lena found she liked it. She revelled in it, sending more and more. Lillian’s screams intensified. Lena merely laughed. Then she stopped. In that split second, Lillian was on her feet and had Lena on the defensive again, true rage blazing behind her eyes. Lena defended as she retreated quickly, her feet barely able to keep up. But she gritted her teeth, holding her own. They ended up with their blades clashing together, each one struggling against the other’s strength.

“Much improved, daughter,” hissed Lillian, a smile spreading on her lips. “You felt it for a second, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lena responded, her voice strained.

“Yes you do. You felt it. That surge of power when you let go. When you succumb.”

Lena shook her head, dodging away and circling her mother from a distance.

“Denial won’t help you. Just accept who you are. A Luthor. This is the path Luthors follow.”

“I’m no Luthor,” snarled Lena, darting forwards and slamming her blade down where her mother’s head had just been, had she not dodged away. Lena continued her attack, swinging the blade with all her might. Lillian’s matched her strokes perfectly. “As you’ve reminded me many times.”

“I know you, Lena. I know which buttons to press to unlock your potential. Just look at today.”

Lena threw all her weight, all her might behind one more attack. Lillian manoeuvred out of it with ease, flipping Lena so that she landed on her back. Hard. Lena skidded across the flagstones, feeling utterly drained.

Stowing her saber, Lillian loomed above her. “You’re progressing. Well done.”

Lena didn’t reply, merely remained on the floor, breathing heavily.

“There’s an ambassador making problems for my business associates.” She turned on her heel, footsteps fading as she progressed across the hall. “I want her dealt with.”

“Yes, mother,” said Lena flatly, ,still staring at the ceiling.

“The details have already been sent to you. I expect a clean job. You’re more than capable at this rate.” 

* * *

 

“Glad you turned up on time,” grinned J’onn as Kara hurtled into down the corridor of the embassy. The red rug beneath her feet slipped and sent her careering across the lobby towards J’onn.

“Sorry, J’onn –”

“Kara.”

“Sorry, Master,” she corrected, straightening up and fixing her askew bun.

Just in time too, as the ambassador emerged from the lift across the lobby. She seemed to stalk rather than walk on impossibly high heels, her immaculate suit completely unwrinkled. Her assistant hurried after her.

“Get the name of that hooligan from the atrium. Running in the embassy…”

Kara’s cheeks flushed pink as she tried to look away, to hide her face. “Standards these days,” the ambassador sighed, tossing her blonde hair. Kara hoped to Rao that she wouldn’t come this way. Yet the woman kept walking, her voice getting louder as she approached. “Get me those papers from downstairs, I can’t even count the number of times I’ve asked them to –”

The woman stopped in front of Kara, perfect eyebrow raising as she looked the Jedi up and down. “So you’re the hooligan.”

J’onn cleared his throat, drawing her attention. “Ambassador Grant,” he greeted with a bow. “I am Master J’onn. This is my Padawan.”

“I suggest you teach your Padawan some manners before you let her loose in here,” sniffed Grant, completely at ease addressing J’onn, who towered over her.

“I’m so sorry, Ambassador Grant,” said Kara with a bow.

“What can I do with your apologies?” asked the Ambassador neutrally. “Just use that impressive speed to defend me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The Ambassador shot her a look before disappearing into her office. J’onn and Kara looked at each other for a moment before they heard “Follow!” screeched from inside.

* * *

 All day, Kara had to stand guard over Ambassador Grant, and so far, nothing had happened. She had trailed after her, hovering at meetings, outside of meetings, adjacent to meetings. Come afternoon, Kara could think of many things she’d rather be doing right now. Training. Eating. Sleeping.

“Cheer up, Kara,” said Master J’onn from beside her. “Only a few weeks and you can get back to beating up your peers in training.”

“Can’t wait,” sighed Kara.

“Patience, Kara,” advised J’onn, standing beside her, hands clasped behind his back. Kara copied him – at least she could look a bit professional. Perhaps Grant would ease up on her. Every time she walked past, she had another criticism of Kara. Her stance, her posture, her hair, her ever-so-slightly untucked robes.

“Why are we on her detail anyway?” asked Kara.

“She’s causing a lot of trouble for criminals in the Republic. She’s one of the only ones who people actually listen to, and that’s only because she gives them no choice.”

“What do you mean?”

J’onn laughed. “I mean she’s determined to get her work done. She doesn’t let anyone tell her no, not about the people she protects. The other ambassadors hate her for it.”

“Surely that’s the point though,” said Kara. “To fight for what’s best for her people.”

“It is,” nodded J’onn. “But she’s like a dog with a bone. She gets things done regardless of whether people like her or not, and that worries some people.”

Outside, the sun was shining through the hazy cloud at last. Citizens and ambassadors alike were milling around below, enjoying the warmth. Kara had to drag her eyes away before she fell into another daydream about being anywhere but here.

J’onn’s tablet computer beeped loudly, breaking the silence.

“I have to do a sweep of the roof. Go in and see how Ambassador Grant’s doing.”

Kara balked. “But J’onn –”

J’onn simply winked and disappeared, his robes swirling around him as he disappeared down the corridor. 

* * *

 

Kara sighed, knowing she had to do as J’onn asked. So she pulled open the door to Grant’s office. She could meditate in here – Grant usually was too busy to talk. Slipping inside, she greeted Grant cordially – she got no reply – and went to sit by the far wall. As soon as she had settled, eyes closed and halfway into her meditative state, she was disturbed.

“You don’t like me,” stated the Ambassador. It wasn’t a question.

“That’s not relevant,” replied Kara neutrally without opening her eyes. She crossed her legs, leaning against the wall while she meditated. She could sense everyone in the near vicinity, and was keeping an eye out for trouble.

“I can’t have my bodyguard weeping into her pillow at night because I’m harsh.”

Kara let out a chuckle. “Trust me, I’m not.”

“I’m harsh because it means you’ll do better. I don’t believe in coddling. Nor do I believe in unnecessary criticism.”

Kara’s eyes cracked open. “My posture isn’t that bad –”

“It’s terrible,” interrupted the Ambassador. She sat in her red armchair by the window, where she had been staring out at the city. Now she stared at Kara, analysing her. “And everyone here will see it’s terrible. Remember that you’re linked to me now. Anything that makes you look weak will make me look weak. I can’t afford to be weak.”

“Trust me, I’m not weak.”

Cat sighed. “You’re young. You’re smaller than your associate.”

Kara struggled to maintain her composure. “My genetics can’t be dictated –”

“What I’m saying,” said the Ambassador in a softer voice. “Anyone who wants to attack me will attack you first. I’m sure you can handle yourself, or they wouldn’t have sent you here. But I…” The Ambassador looked away for a moment. “I don’t want you to be targeted. The sloppy time-keeping – don’t even deny it. Nobody chooses to sprint across a lobby and leap onto the top of a lift because they want to.”

Kara closed her mouth.

“The time-keeping, the posture, the way you comport yourself with my associates. Anyone could be an enemy, even in my own staff. The more professional you seem, the more intimidating. The closer you play to the vest, the more cards you have to play.”

“What version of poker have you been playing?” asked Kara, a ghost of a smile on her face.

“I’ll have you know, I have the best poker face.”

“I’m sure,” nodded Kara. “Thank you, Ambassador Grant. I didn’t realise what you were trying to do.”

“Cat, please. At least while we’re in here. And I… I’ve seen bodyguards come and go. They usually go in a hail of bullets. The younger ones usually go first. I just want you to be ready.”

Kara nodded. “I will be. Thank you, Cat.”

“You’re welcome, Kiera.” 

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill her,” growled Kara as she stormed out of Cat's next meeting of the day. Yet again, Cat had borderline insulted her for the most miniscule things. Kara knew now why she was so particular, sure. But she didn’t see why it mattered that she eats when she’s on duty. She has to eat. Would Cat prefer she collapses on the job?

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” replied J’onn, smirking. “Don’t make our enemies’ job easier.” He then took pity on her. “Go have a quick break. Get some fresh air, cool off. I’ll radio you if we need you.”

“Thanks, J’onn – Master.”

J’onn folded his arms, leaning against the wall. Cat’s voice could be heard from within as she conducted political battles with her fellow politicians. “Just don’t take too long.” 

* * *

 

Lena leapt from roof to roof, a dark blur on the city horizon. She landed, rolled and continued, vaulting walls and leaping great chasms between the buildings. Her motions flowed through practise, sure-footed and confident. Once again, she had opted for tighter yet flexible clothing to aid her movements. The Sith robes tended to get in the way. Lillian often scolded her for her stubborn independence from the Force, but Lena knew it was something Lillian could use against her. If Lena could find ways around those skills instead of meeting them head on, then she’d have an advantage. Lex had depended on the Force, and look where it got him. He was drowned, overcome. Smothered by the Force in the end. Lena wouldn’t end up the same way.

Her skills in movement, in using the landscape and any advantage she could, in depending purely on herself and her own creativity and quick-thinking, would give her an edge.

Her last skill was one she had kept quiet in her battles with Lillian. She didn’t want to reveal too any of her secrets, so she fought like Sith were taught to, not her own preferred method. This skill would be vital, and was one she couldn’t practice. Not with the Sith Master or the throng of hopefuls just waiting to take Lena’s place as Apprentice.

She came to a halt at the edge of a large roof. She placed her hands on the wall, peering at her target. It was a large, white stone building, gleaming in the afternoon sun. People milled around far below, passing back and forth between the majestic pillars at the entrance. Lena grinned beneath her mask.

She backed up a few steps, then charged at the wall, jumping onto the ledge and leaping into the air.

The wind buffeted against her face, tearing her hood from her head, her long ponytail flying out behind her. She soared for a few moments, her arms outstretched like wings. Then she plummeted, the ground below becoming a blur.

Lena spun and fired a Force punch behind her, propelling herself forwards. Her timing was perfect. She reached out, latching onto the scaffolding. The impact jarred her arms, but she held on regardless. Groaning with the effort, she hauled herself up and landed on the metal grille. A construction droid looked over at her, alarmed. Lena sliced it in half without pausing.

She leapt from ledge to ledge, swinging on the poles as she worked her way down to the correct window, according to the plans she had obtained.

“There you are,” she grinned as she hung off of a scaffolding pole. Gathering her strength, she swung across the gap, latching onto the window-ledge. She reached up and powered her saber, sliding it through the glass until it shattered.

Tumbling inside, she landed in a crouch, listening for danger. The office she was in was empty – the previous occupant had been fired a few weeks previously and nobody had moved in yet. Lena crept to the door and opened it, moving like a ghost along the corridor.

Soon, Lena slinked into the right wing of the building. Here, she would have to be careful. She slipped into the vents, crawling through the narrow shafts to her location. Unfortunately, the office she searched for was reinforced – she’d have to drop into the adjoining office and creep in.

This she did without being seen, after fifteen minutes of waiting for the occupant to leave. When she had her chance, she dropped out of the vent and stretched her aching muscles. She slipped out the door and into the corridor. She spied the office. Unguarded. That meant she could bide her time waiting for her target to return.

Once inside – Lena was a genius with locks – she found a cupboard to conceal herself within and waited. 

* * *

 

Soon enough, she heard the lock thunk open.

“I swear I hate that Senator.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Every time I speak to him, he just tunes me out. It’s not because I’m human either, he talks incessantly to that idiot Marin.”

“Because you’re a woman?” asked another voice, and Lena’s heart stopped. She knew that voice.

“Exactly.”

Lena heard Kara’s groan of frustration.

“In this day and age,” she grumbled. “You’d think it wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“Kiera,” sighed the Cat. “Women have to work twice as hard to be considered half as good. It’s just how it is here.”

“It shouldn’t be.” Lena silently agreed.

“But it is.” Lena heard papers slam onto a desk. “And we have to prove that we’re better. Remember that, Kara.” 

Lena considered her options. She could attack now. She could maybe beat Kara, though she was a force to be reckoned with. If she could take out the Ambassador without involving Kara, that would be the best scenario. But then what would Kara think of her?

It didn’t matter, she thought, steeling herself. Kara was her friend, sure. But she needed to stay with Lillian, to continue her Sith training. To be trusted enough to catch Lillian off-guard. It only took one time.

“Lara,” said Cat suddenly. “I need to see another blasted Senator.” Lena heard two sets of footsteps cross the room, followed by the door closing, cutting off Cat’s angry rambling.

Lena emerged, utterly at a loss for what she should do. 

* * *

 

Kara sat in the adjoining room to Cat in her grand apartment. J’onn was with her now, allowing Kara to have a break to sleep. Cat seemed to never sleep, forcing J’onn and Kara to switch round during the night so they could both rest. Unable to drift off immediately, Kara sat and meditated again. She was glad to find peace in this turbulent world. If only for a little while.

A light tapping on her window drew her attention. She opened her eyes, but could see nothing outside. She was over thirty storeys up – why would anything be tapping at her window? Kara settled herself down again, preparing to drift away again. And there was the tapping again.

Kara rose to her feet, cursing the birds or flying lizards that no doubt plagued this city as they did most. However, when she threw open the window and looked out, she nearly reeled back in fright. Hanging below the window, fingers gripping the ledge, was a masked figure, black hair rippling in the breeze in their ponytail.

“Please Rao, tell me you’re Lena,” Kara begged, her lightsaber shooting to her hand.

The figure nodded and popped up onto the ledge, balancing in a crouch. “It’s me,” she confirmed, pulling the mask from her face.

Kara smiled, but then her brow furrowed. “What’re you doing here? And… how did you get here?”

“I climbed,” she said simply, as if it were really that simple.

Kara leaned past her, gazing at the drop. “That’s quite a climb.”

“I like a challenge,” winked Lena. “Would you mind if I came in? It’s rather cold up here.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Kara backed away, allowing Lena space to drop in. Kara shrugged off her brown robe and wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” she said, grateful for the warmth. Kara offered her a seat on the bed, while Kara returned to her position on the floor.

“So why are you here?” asked Kara. “Not that I’m complaining.”

With a smile, Lena settled in a more comfortable position. “That’s a bit more awkward.”

“You can tell me.”

Lena took a deep breath. “I was ordered here to… to kill Ambassador Grant.”

Kara’s lips pursed, her eyes widening as she processed the news. “Ah.”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

“Kara –”

Kara shook her head. “I’m… hmm…”

Lena tilted her head, concerned. “Kara, are you okay?”

“Fine!” she said, a little too loudly. “Fine. Absolutely fine.”

Lena slipped from the bed onto the floor in front of Kara, grasping her hand. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about. Cat’s a good person.”

“She doesn’t even know your name!”

Kara waved a hand. “That’s irrelevant.”

“But what can I do? I can’t go back without killing her!”

Kara gripped her hand tighter. “Yes you can! You can just not go back!”

“I have to!”

Kara cradled her face in her hands, groaning tiredly. “Then what else can you do? I won’t let you kill her.”

Lena leaned back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t know.”

“She won’t go into hiding. She won’t back down.”

With a deep sigh, Lena got to her feet. “I’m sorry, Kara. I shouldn’t have burdened you with this.” She headed to the window, the robes billowing as she opened it, letting the cool breeze flow over her.

“Wait,” said Kara, catching her wrist. “We can work this out.”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”

“There’s always something,” assured Kara softly. “Just wait a while. We’ll brainstorm. We’ll find something.”

Lena turned and they locked eyes for a long moment. Then she took Kara’s hand and allowed herself to be guided to the bed. They sat in silence for a while, both trying to find a solution.


End file.
